


Blemishes

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have their scars, those wounds that keep them up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blemishes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme: Day 16 // Warmth
> 
> And this is why I don't write fluff

They do this every now and then, the sun bathing them in a golden glow as the birds chirp outside the window. She’s usually awake first, giving a brief smile when he blearily stares as she traces his scars. The skin is scabbed over already, the scars beyond healing, and she follows the course texture with a lazy finger. Just follows it from start to end, her fingers smoothly sliding down his skin. If he’s actually alert, he cracks open an eye, mentioning where a particularly deadly-looking wound came from, how the sword had been shaky in his first use and how long it took him to dodge. Kabuto spent a few hours helping patch him up and the rest was left to nature.

 

Her finger tips blaze across his chest, lighting a path in the dark.

 

This morning however, he is the one painting her skin.

 

Her skin is warm against his hand as his fingers run across her chest. There is a long gash that runs across her stomach and as he follows the path she represses a shiver.

 

“It’s from when I was fighting Sasori.” She answers his unasked question, her eyes open and staring directly at him. She doesn’t look away, as his fingers gently carve a trail down her chest.

 

“You couldn’t heal it?”

 

Her breath hitches slightly when he reaches the center of the scar, the skin there more tender and rough than anywhere else.

 

“I could.” A sad smile crosses her face, her eyes no longer looking at him but at a time long past. “I almost did but...It’s a reminder.” She doesn’t say anything else for the moment, closing her eyes briefly as a remorseful look crosses her face. “I could have died then. Instead, someone else paid for my mistake.”

 

“I see.”

 

She doesn’t mention anything when he follows her other scars, though they are fewer in number than his. Doesn’t even bring up the invisible scars, the ones that won’t disappear as easily. They both have their shares of those, of the nights that keep them up.

 

These wounds are something that will linger for a long time.

 

But, he knows as she allows his hand on her neck, not even flinching as he massages the muscles there, that they are off to a good start healing them.


End file.
